GAMES
by crimsonMoonlight20
Summary: Series of ONESHOTS. 1st shot: A Game of Hide-and-Seek. Summary: Mikan and the gang are playing hide-and-seek and little Natsume is 'it' NxM, side: RxH, KxS.


**GAMES  
**  
A Game of Hide-and-Seek

**Oneshot**

Summary: A simple game of hide-and-seek in winter during their recess with their group of friends and little Natsume is the seeker. NxM and a bit of RxH and KxS

**-+-+-+-**

I hope you'll like my first GA oneshot! If you are wondering if I have copied _**Little-Miss-Giggle**_'s _Mushy Gushy Valentine_ and _**My Hopeless Romantic**_'s _Crayons and Mikan Sakura,_ fictions of when Mikan and the gang are in kindergarten. Their stories made me want to write about Mikan and the gang when they were little! I have asked their permissions and they allowed to let me post this fiction! Thank you very much! (: 3

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

**-+-+-+-**

It was a beautiful winter afternoon and it was recess. Children were playing around the snow, making snowmen, snow angels, and some were trying to make snow forts. A certain group of little children, were instead, playing a simple game of hide-and-seek. There were quite some places to hide, either behind one of the many huge piles of snow, behind a thick tree, behind a snowman, or behind the play structure.

"Heheh!" a 5 years-old brunette giggled as she ran away from a pole, where a raven-haired boy was leaning his head on his arm.

She was excited, very, her cute little face had a lovely grin on. She looked like a little angel with pigtails wearing a light beige jacket. It was the only third time she had played a game of hiding from someone, she thought of it like the running game, where someone had to catch other people who were playing, but this one was a different kind, a version of when someone has to find the others instead of running after them.

"Ne! Taru-chan! Could we hide together? Let's hide there!" she said to a raven-haired girl as she pointed towards a pile of snow. She loves Taru-chan, Taru-chan is her bestest friend in the whole wide world, even though many people, inlcuding their parents would say that they are very different. She thinks they aren't much different since they both love eachother no matter what! Even though Taru-chan would once in a while hit her and call her baka...

The raven haired girl, Taru-chan, stared at pile then to the brunette, "It's not big enough..." she muttered and took out a small white box from her purple jacket's pocket and pressed a button. The box turned to a snowman, she took the head and jumped into the snowman and put the head back on, "You can stay there Mikan." the girl had said after putting the head back on.

"Whoaa!! That's so cool, Taru-chan!" she clapped her little hands which were covered by a matching pair of beige gloves. She was happy that at least her best friend had put the snowman near the snow pile she had picked to hide behind. Mikan giggled again as she jumped behind the pile and peaked at the pole, where the raven-haired boy was still standing, after another few seconds she gasped and crouched as she saw the boy stand up straight and looked around with his pretty crimson eyes. Mikan had always thought they were really beautiful and had matched him very well.

-+-+-+-

The boy ran towards a tree, where a bunny was peaking out of and said, "You suck at hiding Ruka."

A boy with blonde hair and light blue eyes stepped out from behind the tree, "Haha, oh well!" Ruka said as he picked up his bunny and grinned, "Natsume found me!" he announced.

"Okay!" a squeaky voice had replied, followed by an, "Oops!"

"Koko! Natsume-kun's gonna find us now!" a little voice hissed after.

Natsume grinned slightly and ran towards a big pile of snow which was near the big tree Ruka was hiding behind. He quietly climbed up the pile like a cat and heard their conversation, he peaked from above the pile and saw them, glad they didn't notice him.

"Mou.. Koko! He's coming here!" a girl with green hair that had curls at the bottom whispered the the boy beside her. She was kneeling down on the snow, facing Koko.

"Sorry! But.. I'm not staying here no more Sumi!" the boy with spiky hair and brown eyes said to her with a grin and was about to start crawling away.

"Too late Koko! Found you two!!" Natsume surprised them as he jumped down beside them.

Sumire frowned and smacked Koko's head, "Great!" she muttered as she stood up and dusted her knees and crossed her arms, "Natsume-kun found me! Thanks to Koko!" she yelled.

Koko grinned wider and scratched the back of his head, "Me too!" he added.

Natsume heard a familiar giggle from behind another pile of snow beside a snow man, who seemed like it was moving away from the pile. He noticed that light brown hair was sticking out from behind the pile, he smirked, _"It's Miki's pigtail."_

Koko noticed what he was looking at and grinned, only him, Ruka, and Hotaru knew Natsume had a little crush on Mikan and that the little girl had a crush on him too, though she probably wouldn't know about "crushes" or "likes" yet. But then, Koko and Natsume were also the only people who knows Ruka and Hotaru had a little crush on eachother too. But then again, Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru were the only people who knew he has a crush on Sumire too, so he just prefers to keep things to himself most of the time, instead of teasing them all the time. Besides.. he wouldn't want to be burned or hit too much by them.

He continued looking around and saw another snowman, this time, it was flickering. He walked towards it and it started flickering some more and soon the snowman disappeared as he was only a couple of feet near it, "Yuu,"

A boy with light blonde short hair and glasses was sweating, despite the cool temperature, and was also biting his lip, "H-hai.. Natsume found me!" he shouted and smiled crookedly at Natsume, "Erm.. I gotta go to the bathroom..." he said as he ran towards the door of their school in a big rush. Natsume raised an eyebrow amusingly, he had never seen Yuu rushing to the bathroom before.

He sighed and walked towards a very obvious place for hiding, it was the tube thing in playgrounds, fortunately for him, he did found someone, well there were two of them and both were really shocked when they saw him, "Osagawara, Umenomiya." he said to them as they nervously smiled.

A girl with long wavy pink hair, Anna, and a girl with long straight dark-blue hair, Nonoko, they both sighed and said at the same time as they got out of the tube, "Natsume-kun found us!"

He then saw something light brown and spiky stick out from behind a tree and ran towards it, he saw Kitsuneme, "Kitsu-" Natsume started.

The boy with light brown spiky hair saw him and looked like he had seen a ghost, he started running away from him, tripped once and jumped behind Hotaru's snowman, much to her dismay. "Heheh.. he'll think he never saw me and look for someone el-" he stopped as soon as he saw the back snowman's head open and saw glaring amethyst eyes, he shuddered.

"Kitsuneme and Hotaru." a voice from in front of the snowman said, "Found you." Natsume stood there, an eyebrow raised, "Are snowmans suppose to be this smooth..?" he muttered to himself.

Kitsuneme laughed nervously as Hotaru stepped out from the snowman and glared at the two boys, "Hmph," she huffed as she walked towards Ruka and his bunny, who was watching the scene with an amused expression. Kitsuneme ran past Hotaru and started talking to Koko.

Natsume then noticed the trail the snowman had left, it was already 10 meters away from where he had seen, which was near the pile of snow he had seen the brunette's pigtail earlier. He smirked and walked towards it, expecting to find her, but unfortunately, she wasn't there. But she had certainly left a trail of her boots and it led to another pile of snow, much bigger than the one from earlier.

-+-+-+-

Mikan grinned widely as she had finished digging a hole in the big pile of snow and she sat inside. She hasn't heard anyone else announcing they were found after Yuu, so she thought he was still looking for them. _"Nat-chan won't fine me here!"_ she thought confidently and waited for the rest to announce if they were found or not, _"Wow.. Nat-chan is taking a long time..."_

She had been too busy and excited to have heard the rest. Mikan got nervous as she slowly started to stick her head and peak out, she didn't see Natsume anywhere, but she saw the rest already around the pole, she gulped, _"Nat-chan already got them?!"_ she thought as looked around once more and still hadn't seen Natsume.

She felt someone poke her shoulder and she gulped and slowly turned her head, meeting a victorious smile from Natsume, "N-Nat-chan!" she exclaimed.

The little Natsume smirked at her and leaned in and kissed her cheeks, "Found you, Miki," he said to her as he poked her forehead lightly with his little hands.

Mikan stared at him, her hand went up to cheek where he had kissed her and blushed lightly , "C'mon, Miki." Natsume called her and handed his hand for her. She grinned at him and took his hand as they started walking towards their friends.

**-+-Ten Years Later-+-**

"Natsume!" Mikan yelled as she slammed their classroom door and was given a smack on the head by Hotaru who was right beside her.

"Could you not do that? If you break it again you'll get detention again and miss going to the mall with me again. You should be glad I even give you time to come shopping with me," she said as she walked past her with a sigh.

Mikan pouted and hugged her, "Aww, I'm Taru-chan! I will _never_ miss shopping time with you ever again!" she exclaimed.

The stoic girl sighed again, "Alright, could you wipe that expression of your face now? It doesn't look as cute as it used to be," Hotaru said as she pried Mikan off her, "Now could go look for your Natsume so we could finally go eat lunch with the others?"

"Okay!" she grinned happily, "Ne, Ruka-pyon! Where's Natsume?"

Ruka walked towards them and said, "Have you checked the roof? He's usually there."

Mikan raised an eyebrow, "It's winter! What could he be doing there? Oh well! It _is_ Natsume!" she waved at them and ran off, "Oh yeah! Ruka-pyon! Make sure Hotaru won't get bullied by your fan girls on your way to the cafeteria!" she warned and turned to a corner.

Ruka turned to Hotaru, "_You_ get bullied by _my_ fangirls?" he asked, his eyes serious, though it had a hint of shock.

Hotaru looked back at him, "Of course not!" she said as she took his hand with a sweet but rare smile. He smiled back happily and was about to say something, but his words were taken right from him.

"_She_ bullies _your_ fangirls! Not the other way around!" Koko exclaimed from behind them, causing the couple to look back, "Who in their right mind would even _try_ to bully _Hotaru_?! The Queen of Blackmailing! The Ice Queen! The-"

_SMACK *BAKA* *BAKA* *BAKA*_

"Koko!" Sumire scolded him and linked her arms with his soon after and walked beside Hotaru and Ruka.

"Watch your mouth, Kokoro." Hotaru said as she turned her back towards him again and pulled her boyfriend.

Koko rubbed the bumps on his head, but his grin was still intact, "Yes ma'am!"

Hotaru turned her head towards him slowly and sent him a death glare.

Koko quickly hid behind Sumire who shook her head, "How big of an idiot can you be?" she sighed, _"But that's why I love you!"_ she grinned at Koko, who read her mind and gave her a grin in return.

-+-+-+-

Mikan ran up the stairs and stopped at the door to the roof, she felt the cool wind blowing from under the door and shivered, _"How the heck can he go out to the roof in this cold?!"_ she thought as she turned the cold door knob and looked around, _"Oh.. it's beautiful!"_ the snow was shimmering under the sun, though not melting, there clouds around the blue sky and there were two leafless trees at the end of the roof, with icicles dangling down from the branches while sparkling in the sun. For a few seconds she forgot about the cold until she stepped into the snow, which was only a few inches above her ankles.

She shivered and looked around, then noticed that around one of the trees, there wasn't any snow. Mikan grinned and walked towards the tree, though she was beginning to get really cold and there was snow in her shoes, she ignored it. Once she reached the area where there were no snow, she saw a pair of feet on the other side of the tree, Natsume was leaning on the tree with a peaceful look on his face and his arms were crossed behind his head, his manga was beside him on the dry ground. Everything around 1-meter radius of him had no snow and was dry as if there was no snow on it in the first place, _"Oh right! I forgot he has the fire alice!"_ she remembered.

She sat next to him and smiled at her handsome boyfriend, "I wonder why I ever got someone like you.." she muttered, a smile danced on her pretty face. Mikan continued admiring his face for a while then sighed, "I'm sure this kind of face is very rare," his face was so peaceful looking and his skin was pale, reminding her of the shimmering snow, and his dark hair matched his complexion prefectly, "But as soon as you wake up all your awful attitude ruins everything.. But that's how I even fell in love with you," she smiled sweetly.

A memory flashed through her mind, it was their Hide-and-Seek game about ten years ago, her smile widened at the memory. She poked Natsume's shoulders twice and his eyes opened slowly and he turned his head towards her, his eyes were beautiful, it made Mikan's heart skip a beat, _"That's another reason,"_

He blinked and stared at her for a few seconds, "Miki,"

She smirked and leaned in and kissed him on his cheek, surprising him, then she smiled widely at him and poked his forehead, "Found you, Nat-chan," she stood up and dusted her skirt.

He stood up after taking his manga and was about to say something, but was cut off, "C'mon, Nat-chan!" Mikan said to him as she reached out a hand to him.

Natsume smirked as the same memory flashed in his mind. He gladly took her hand and entwined his fingers with her. Once they closed the roof's door, he whispered in her ear, "Having fun taking my role from ten years ago?"

She looked at him and grinned, "Quite!"

Natsume kissed her lips gently, "Well, I like it as well." he gave her a small smile.

**-+-+END+-+-**

My first GA oneshot! Hope you all liked it!  
I was hoping that it'd be good, but I'd like to hear your opinions of it!  
Thank you for reading! Please review!!! (:

I will post more oneshots here in: **GAMES**. GAMES is only a series of oneshots. Be warned. I really don't know when I'll be posting my next GA oneshots here.


End file.
